


troubled // Felix x reader

by strawtten



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), felix lee - Fandom, felix x reader - Fandom, lee felix - Fandom, stray kids felix - Fandom
Genre: Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Felix soft, Lee Felix x reader, Multi, skz - Freeform, skz Lee Felix, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtten/pseuds/strawtten
Summary: "Walking next to him I feel like our hearts are skipping the same amount of beats.Could it be that we've fallen for each other?''A girl who was forced to suddenly move to Australia now has to get used to a new school, but she keeps finding herself talking with the same boy, Felix.https://www.wattpad.com/story/182273781-troubled-felix-x-reader





	1. freckles...?

"So I'm leaving to Australia in about two hours," I say on the phone to my best friend since childhood.

A couple of hours ago my dad called me downstairs and said "Y/N you've been slacking on your studies and your friends are a bad influence. This environment isn't a place for a lazy student like you. Pack your things" he slid a suitcase towards me "we're moving to Sydney in Australia."  
"Wait... What? We're moving to Australia?! What about everything here?" he ignored me.

"But can we at least meet right now? I want to hug you goodbye..." my best friend said with her voice shaking.   
"My father isn't letting me leave the house. He probably thinks that I'll run away." after some silence she spoke  
"I can't believe that you'll be so far away... Hey, isn't the school for 'troubled learners' in Sydney? Where all people get a chance to apparently turn their life around?"  
"Oh yeah, I think so... I really hope my father doesn't force me to go there. I read that people are treated like crap there."

The flight was fine, but all I could think about was how I left without a word to my friends and how much I've disappointed my dad... He is doing this for my sake so I should try to not be so down.

Once we arrived in Sydney my dad rented a car and we drove in it for hours. It seemed colder here than it was back home, but looking out the backseat window the falling leaves dancing in the wind were distracting me from my thoughts... Until my dad stopped the car next to a sign reading "School of Troubled Youth".  
"Take your suitcase, go in this building and give the counselor these docu-"  
"Do you think I'm troubled?'' I cut him off  
"Stop making this harder Y/N!" he said with his tone getting more strict. I wanted to fight back but I saw no point in doing that. There's no way I can change his mind so I did as he said.

I started walking closer to the school. It was a really old building, but I could see the modern repairs. To be honest it doesn't look like school at all. It looks cold and abandoned. The wind got stronger making me snap out of my thoughts so I went into the school.

The inside isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. The walls were dark lit up only by candles making it feel cozy. Unlike the outside, there were plants everywhere. The desks and shelves are cluttered with books and papers it feels like a little library though there aren't any people around here.

I've been searching for the counselor's office for over fifteen minutes. I might be lost.  
*step step step*  
I turn my head around a corner and see an Asian boy with black hair running my way. As he gets closer I get a better look at his deep dark eyes and his... freckles...?  
"Hey! I haven't seen you around here, are you new?'' his deep voice startled me making me realize that I was staring.  
"Oh! Uhm h-hi." I stuttered "Yeah I'm new here. I'm looking for the counselor's office."  
"Hmm I might be wrong, but I think it's downstairs at the end of hall A. There should be a sign there."  
"Ah thank you so much!" I smiled.  
"Good luck with the counselor," he smirked and went his way. I wonder if the counselor is strict now... Ugh. His mischievous smirk is making me worry and my heart is skipping beats.


	2. that damn smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/182273781-troubled-felix-x-reader

He was right, the counselor's office is at the end of hall A. I knock on the door twice and peek inside.  
"May I come in?" A woman, probably in her thirties, with an exhausted look invited me in "Uhm I'm F/N L/N." I said as I gave her the documents. She seems slightly surprised to hear my name.  
"Ah... Y/N..." her voice sounds raspy yet quick-paced "Have you been informed about the school's rules?"  
"No Ma'am."  
"Well then, first of all, in S.O.T.Y. you get your own room. Yours is on the fourth floor." she slides me a room key with the number 1134 on it. "There are set times for when students can come to the cafeteria. Also, your phone usage is limited, but you can find more details on that here," she slides me some papers with more rules and schedules on it. "that also contains some rules I didn't mention so make sure to read it."  
"Thank you." I smile "May I ask about my class?"  
"Your class is 2-H, your books and schedule are already in your room. You're dismissed Y/N." I say my goodbyes and turn away from the, now closed, door and get startled by the same deep voice again.  
"Hey again!" he laughs at how scared I got.  
"Oh, it's just you..." I bury my head into my hands trying to hide my embarrassment.  
"Yup just me" he chuckles "I didn't get your name though, mind telling me?"  
"I'm Y/N." I smile trying not to stare as I did before.  
"Ay, I'm Felix." Ugh, of course, a guy with such a deep voice has a fitting name like that... I mentally roll my eyes.  
"So why are you here?"  
"Ahh... I actually came here a little bit after we spoke cause I realized that you might need someone to show you around. Am I right?"  
"That'd be really helpful. How about tomorrow?"  
"Sounds like a plan. It's already getting dark we should head to our dorms. What room are you in?"  
"1134."  
"Woahhh I'm in room 1119, they're almost right in front of each other." he smiled.

And so we walked to our dorms together. My heart was still skipping beats from that damn smile.

My room is pretty tiny and only has one window looking out to the night sky. Just as the counselor said my books and schedule are on the desk.

I felt really tired mostly from jet lag so I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed. The moonlight is covering every corner of the room in a white glow dimmed down by the curtains making me more sleepy. As I get comfortable the softness of the covers and pillows make me fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes. Hopefully, I'll have good dreams.


	3. cheeks as red as mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/182273781-troubled-felix-x-reader

I wake up to hear someone knocking on my door. I forcefully get out of bed and open the door still wearing my pajamas. With my unkept hair covering my face I mumble  
"Hello...?" just to see Felix right in front of me.  
"Hey!" he giggles "Did I wake you up?" when I realized that he can see how messy I look I sprinted into my bathroom leaving him alone in my room. I came back after ten minutes just to see that he already got comfortable and was sitting on my bed.  
"Ah... Sorry" I say "I forgot to set an alarm yesterday..."  
"Awh why did you change? You looked cute." he smiled tinting me a light pink.  
"Oh uh... heh so umm... gonna, you know, show me around?" wow Y/N that was so smooth and totally not pathetic at all.  
"Yeah. That's why I came here."  
"Let's go?"  
"Yea."

First, he showed me the cafeteria. He talked about how he always sits with his friends, from all I heard they seem really close. Then he showed me the library. He said he comes there to study cause it's really quiet and peaceful. After that, he showed me around the school's park.

"So how'd you get in this school?" Felix asked once we sat on a bench to rest.  
"It's not a fun story..." I awkwardly laugh.  
"Nobody here has fun stories, it's okay." he comforted me.  
"Well... My father pretty much forced me to move to Australia and he told me that we're moving like a couple of hours before the flight. I couldn't even say goodbye to my friends, he thinks they're a bad influence." I sigh "But I can't help but feel guilty. I've disappointed my dad so much..." it took me some time to realize that I told Felix something no living person knows about me. I've only known him for a couple of days so why do I trust him so much?  
"Trust me you haven't disappointed your dad. It's really shitty to do something like what he did so don't blame yourself."   
"Dude, he has actually told me that I'm a disappointment... more than once." after what I said we sat in complete awkward silence.  
"Gosh, I'm such a mess. I don't even know why I trust you so much." I blurt out trying to break the silence.  
"I'm glad you do." he smiles softly "We're really similar so I find it easy to trust you."  
"But you literally haven't told me anything about yourself."  
"Ahh... I can tell you one thing." he stands up in front of me, takes my hands in his and says "I'm really glad I ran into you." he smiles leaving me no choice but to blush right in front of him. After a while of holding my hands, he quickly lets them go and turns around and says "Anyways!" he laughs "Wanna get smoothies?" I can't see his face, but I feel that his cheeks are as red as mine.

Walking with him I feel like our hearts are skipping the same amount of beats. Could it be that we've fallen for each other?


	4. heart throb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/182273781-troubled-felix-x-reader

Felix and I went to xx mall to get the smoothies. He got a banana one while I got a strawberry one.  
"Can I try yours?" Felix asked after taking a sip of his smoothie.  
"Just don't drink it all" I giggle and give Felix my cup. After tasting it he groans.  
"Waah... Yours is so much better." he pouts and gives me his banana smoothie. Ugh, it tastes really bad. Like somebody used rotten bananas.  
"Oof. Welp, we can share mine then."

 

After walking around the surrounding area and talking about random and pointless things we decide to go back to the bench we sat at before. I throw out the now empty cup and ask.  
"Hey, I didn't get the chance to ask you how you got into S.O.T.Y." Felix stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "You gave me an honest answer so I guess I have no choice but to be sincere too." he took a deep breath as he looked down at his shoes "My parents always said that I have a lot of potential to achieve 'great things' but I didn't want to do what they were forcing onto me," he said with his voice slightly shaking. "Once I actually tried pretending that I enjoy the things that they wanted me to do, but I wasn't being myself. They... They have never supported me for who I am, they... Have never even treated me like I'm their son... So they just sent me away to this school... To get rid of me I guess." When he finished I could see that he was so wistful. I couldn't bear to see him on the verge of tears so I tilted my head to face him and said   
"It's gonna be okay... I-It is okay. I'm here. Here for you. Okay?" God, couldn't I have thought of something better? That's not gonna help him. Why couldn't I have said something actually helpful?? Felix's fingers intertwined with mine making me snap out of my thoughts. He looks... Happy? Why? It can't be because of what I said. Right?  
"Thanks." he shone with warmness. He untangled our fingers and pulled me into an embrace full hug. The hug got tighter with every single heartbeat. I'm so close to him. I can hear his every breath. And now the only place I can call home is his arms. After a moment of silence, he broke it by saying  
"Ah! Okay enough of these serious conversations today!" he made the situation less blue. "It's getting dark anyway. We should head back." he smiled.

As we were walking back our hands were brushing up against each other, aching to be held, but they stayed in place making my heart throb.


	5. someone pretty to look at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/182273781-troubled-felix-x-reader

Not like before today I woke up from my annoyingly loud alarm. Once I opened my eyes I immediately realized that it's Monday. I sluggishly get out of bed and slowly get ready. I grabbed my backpack and headed to class. I open the door only to see a couple of students in the classroom. Ah, I must've gotten distracted by my nerves and got here way too early. I sat at the back and more students kept coming in. I didn't bother looking up so I just kept doodling in my notebook.

Once the bell rang all of the students stood up so I followed. The teacher looks really old and a bit mean to be honest, but I can't help but see some kindness behind his eyes. He greeted us and told us to sit.  
"As you all know we have a new student today in class." I can hear some students whispering and I start feeling deeply anxious.  
"Come up here Y/N," he tells me. I don't feel comfortable standing in front of the class so I won't drag this on.   
"Her name is Y/N, she'll be studying with you till 12th grade so be nice to her." He smiled, but I still feel tense so the whole time he was speaking I kept my head down. For some unknown reason, I lifted my head for a split second. I felt myself get less nervous, but my heartbeats increased as I saw Felix looking just as shocked as me. I couldn't be happier that we're in the same class so I let out a smile not realizing that I'm in front of so many people. I can hear the whispers again.  
"Woah she's nice."  
"She looks shy though."  
"You can go sit now Y/N. Don't be afraid to ask if you don't understand something during class." I nod and go back to my seat. I turn my gaze to Felix who was already staring and I shyly smile while he gives me a tiny wave.

When the lesson ended Felix came up to me.  
"Oi, we're in the same class!" He smiles widely.  
"Yeah, I'm glad. I'll have someone to copy homework from." I tease.  
"Heh, and I'll have someone pretty to look at." He winks. Am I still alive? Is this heaven? No, there's no way that I could've survived that. Huh? My face is burning up... Ah, so I'm in hell.

Just when lunch time came Felix convinced me to sit with his friends. There are a lot of people in the cafeteria. I hope I don't get lost. He took my hand and lead me to the back of the cafeteria where his friends sat. 8 of them... What the hell.   
"Oi!" Felix says cutting off their previous conversation. "This is Y/N, she's my new classmate."  
"Oh, is she the one you've been talk-" before finishing his sentence this boy got attacked by a blonde boy.  
"Ah! Don't mind Changbin here, he talks a lot." He spoke.  
"N-no it's okay." I slightly smile.  
"Alright let's start, that's Woojin, that's Seungmin, that boy getting attacked by Seungmin is Jeongin. Then that's Chan and you already heard that that's Changbin. And lastly, Jisung and Minho are sitting there." Felix finished, pointing at every single one of them.  
"Um, it's nice to meet you all. I'll try my best to remember your names!" I giggle.

While we ate the boys talked about random pointless stuff and I joined in when I had something to say. It was really fun, but the bell rang cutting through our laughter and we had to go separate ways.


End file.
